Remembering You
by Padfoot's-Darling
Summary: The battle at Hogwarts is over, the result? Many are dead. In a daze Kyra walks through her memories that she can't escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

It's finally all over, Voldemort's dead…but we lost so much…too much.

I leave the Great Hall in a daze. The scraps on my cheeks burn as the tears fall, but I don't care. I need to get out of the Great Hall. "Kyra!" They keep calling for me, my friends…my family. But the one person I want to hear calling my name will never be able to…to call my name…to hold me tightly…to kiss me…ever again.

I look back into the Great Hall and I start…to remember.

…

_ "Kyra Wood!" Professor McGonagall calls._

_ A young, eleven year-old me approaches the stool. I look to the Gryffindor table to where my brother is and he gives me an encouraging smile. Two boys with bright red hair, who had just been sorted into the house, grin at me like two wild men and give me thumbs up. I smile at them nervously and take a seat on the stool and McGonagall places the sorting hat onto my head. I observe my sorting. The room is silent…waiting. Finally the seam of a mouth opens and the hat declares, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table cheers loudly and the younger me runs to my brother, Oliver, and sits between him and one of the red headed boys, a young Fred Weasley._

_ "I told you. You had nothing to worry about." The younger Fred Weasley tells the young me._

_ I smile and nod._

_ "Together forever." Fred whispers holding his pinky up._

_ "Together forever." I take his pinky and we shake on the promise._

…

Only we won't be together forever Fred. You broke the promise.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of this. Please Review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant to Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 2

I continue to limp down the hallways I knew so well and into the library.

…

_A twelve year-old me is sitting at a table by myself. My hair, skin and clothing are slick with sweat from the Quidditch trial. A twelve year-old Fred comes running in looking around. Finally he spots me and walks over. He plops down beside me at the table and I look away._

_ "You did great Kyra."_

_ "But they were better."_

_ He sighs. "So what? You didn't get on the Quidditch team. It's not the end of the world."_

_ "Oliver was counting on me; we trained everyday this summer so I could make it in. But I messed up…he's probably disappointed in me."_

_ "You got nine out of ten shots! That should be good enough. You did your best, and you were great. But you're great at other things too. You can't let something as trivial as Quidditch trials bring you down."_

_ I wipe away some stray tears and smile. "You're right Freddie. I can't let this bring me down. I'll find something else…something I'm really great at…something that Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet can never beat me at." I sniff and hold up my pinky._

_ Fred wraps his pinky around mine and we laugh._

…

Quidditch…I make my way out onto the lawn and towards the smoking Quidditch pitch.

…

_"Great job!" I yell at the passing Quidditch members, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff alike, and ruffle eleven year-old Harry's hair. "You did great."_

_ "Thanks." Harry blushes and makes his way over to Ron and Hermione._

_ "Well if it isn't our favorite girl."_

_ "Hello Kyra."_

_ Two arms wrap around me. George's arm around my shoulders and Fred's around my waist._

_ "Hey!" I say cheerfully, "Great game guys."_

_ "We're glad you could make it. You had us worried with all the studying you've been doing." Fred pouts._

_ "Yeah, you haven't been doing pranks with us." George tsks and shakes a finger at me._

_ "You guys have Lee." I try to get out of the hot seat. _

_ "But it's not the same without you!" They whine in unison. _

_ "Oi! I take offense to that!" Lee says joining us, "But they're right. We miss you being around."_

_ I smile. "Oh my boys! Ok, I'll try my best to fit some time with you guys."_

_ They cheer and squeeze me into a group hug._

_ Someone clears their throat. "Um…Kyra?"_

_ We separate and look to the boy before us. It's Cedric Diggory; Hufflepuff Seeker and totally gorgeous._

_ "Yeah, Cedric right? We're in the same study hall?" I try playing it cool._

_ "Yeah," He smiles and my heart thuds against my chest. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."_

_ "Sure." I smile back, "I'll meet you after breakfast?"_

_ "Sounds great!" He blushes, "See you then."_

_ I nod and he scampers off to his changing room._

_ "Our Kyra has a date!" George says dramatically throwing his arm around Lee, "Our little girl is growing up." He sniffles._

_ "Bugger off will you?" I punch his arm but smile giddily. _

_ Fred gives me a half-smile. "Better hit the showers. See ya Kyra."_

_ "See ya." I smile._

…

It never occurred to me then why you were upset Fred…I'm sorry. But if it hadn't been for Cedric, I wouldn't have realized my feelings for you…I'm grateful to him.

**CHAPTER 2 done! Chapter 3 coming up shortly. Please review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, places or plots, they are credited to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 3**

I head back into the castle, walking past friends and old teachers, but not acknowledging them. I walk into the study hall and sit down at one of the long tables that hadn't been destroyed.

…

_Cedric and I had been on and off for three years, but last week we ended it completely. The spark wasn't there anymore, he had fallen for someone and he told me he saw how I looked at Fred. Now I can't even look at Fred without getting confused._

_ Angelina and I are talking quietly in study hall, while studying of course; suddenly a paper ball comes flying and hits Angelina. We both turn to look at Fred._

_ "What?" She mouths to him._

_ "Will...you…go to…the ball…with me?" Fred mouths to her, doing ridiculous motions to get the message across._

_ She smiles and nods, "Sure." Then she turns back to me smiling like an idiot. "Can you believe it? I was really hoping he'd ask me."_

_ I force a smile onto my face. "I'm happy for you." My stomach feels like its jumping to where my heart is, I think I finally got what Cedric had told me. "Um…I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go to the bathroom."_

_ Worry etches across her face. "Oh, ok. Feel better Kyra."_

_ I nod and dash out of study hall and to the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately it's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, not that I don't like her or anything…I just want to be alone. _

_ She frowns at the sight of me but when she sees I'm upset she hovers to a sit beside me. I press my forehead to the cool bathroom wall as I sigh shakily._

_ "You can talk to me if you like. I know not many people like me, but I'm a good listener."_

_ I smile, "I like you Myrtle." I take a deep breath before continuing, "I just realized my feelings for a guy but he's taking another girl to the Yule Ball. I'm not sure what to do. If I don't tell him…I lose him and I'll hurt. If I do tell him…I lose the girl's friendship and I'll still hurt."_

_ We sit in silence for a while, silent tears drip down my face and I try to calm my stomach._

_ "I never had the chance to love someone because I died so young…boys didn't like me much anyway. But…I think what you should do is, wipe your tears and follow your heart. My mum always said that to me, 'Follow your heart Myrtle, and you can never do wrong.' So you should do exactly that." Myrtle rests a frozen hand on my shoulder, but even though her touch chilled me to the bone, the gesture was warm._

_ I rub my face and give her a small smile. "Thank you Myrtle, you're a good friend."_

_ She smiles. "Friend?" I nod, "I've never had a friend before."_

_ "Well, you have one now." I hug her as best as I can and then stand up. "See you around." I walk out and look behind me._

_ "Bye." She waves, still smiling._

…

Without realizing it I had walked to Myrtle's bathroom. Water skims the surface of the floor, and I look at the destroyed sinks that led to the Chamber of Secrets and the crumbling walls.

"Kyra?

I look behind me and see Myrtle floating in a sitting position at the high window.

"Hi Myrtle." I force my voice to say.

"I saw what…happened. I'm so sorry."

I nod. "It was good seeing you Myrtle." I turn around and start to leave.

"Be strong. You must be strong Kyra." Myrtle says.

I stop in the doorway and look down at my feet.

"I know I have to be Myrtle, but I don't know if I can."

**A/N: I actually really like the Myrtle scene in the bathroom, gives you another side to her. Please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to thank you to those of you who have read this, reviewed and favorited this fanfic and me. Also, I want to apologize for taking sooo very long to publish the next installment. I am soooooo sorry. I have had it written for quite some time but, my life has been very hectic and it's hard to get on my computer at home long enough to type everything up.**

**But i do have some good news, if it makes you happy. I am almost finished and if I don't get kicked off the computer tonight I will have the rest of the chapters up for you guys (: I also have another HP fanfic in the making. It's a Next Generation, something not as dramatic...maybe a little but some humor and angst(you gotta love angst (: )...so please don't be too upset with me? **

**Anyway, enjoy (: **

Chapter 4

I leave the bathroom and trace my steps to the courtyard.

…

_The bitter cold of winter bites into my exposed skin as I walk out into the outside from the Yule Ball. The teachers made the courtyard so beautiful though, I had to come out and see it all. The dress I'm wearing isn't suitable for the outdoors, but I love everything about it. The color is an army green and the bone corset has a stitching of golden flowers, much like my wand. The silk skirt puffs around my legs as I sit down on the bench. It is truly a beautiful night, I think to myself as I look into the sky._

_Going alone turned out to be not as I expected—a total bummer—I was actually having fun. I had asked the Patil twins if I could steal their dates, Ron and Harry, for two slow dances. Harry was bummed out because Cedric had asked Cho to the dance before he could, and Ron…well I'm not sure if he's jealous Hermione went with Victor or wounded because Hermione managed to get a date before he did, either way he needed some cheering up as well. I also danced with George, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. I danced the fast songs with some friends. And now I sit out in the courtyard. Why? Because I saw Fred dancing with Angelina. I knew the night had been going too smoothly. I had expertly dodged sight of Fred until that moment._

"_Kyra?" A voice asks in front of me._

_I look up in surprise to see Cho Chang standing there. She's very pretty, I can understand why Harry and Cedric fell for her._

"_How can I help you Cho?" I ask._

"_I know it's a little late for this, but I wanted to say I'm sorry about Cedric."_

"_Don't be." I smile. "We had our run him and me. I'm not blaming you for our break-up." I stand and put a hand on her shoulder. "He's a good guy, keep him. All I ask is that you two be happy, okay? Make him smile a lot."_

_She smiles and nods. "I will…you're a good person Kyra. Well. I better go back," she motions to the ball going on inside. "Thank you, you not being mad at me is a relief."_

_I nod and watch her go and then I take a seat back on the bench._

"_You're a good person? What was she expecting me to do? Battle her to the death?" I look down at my lap and rub the kink in my neck._

_I hear someone sigh and plop down next to me on the bench. "It's been awhile." The person says._

_Fred?! I slowly lift my head up and look to the person next to me. Fred smiles and his blue-green eyes sparkle in the fairy lights. _

"_Yeah, it has." I force myself to say._

"_Why is that, I wonder?"_

_I don't reply and just stare straight ahead at the castle._

"_I also wonder why I have yet to receive a dance from you."_

_My heart thuds painfully in my chest and I take a shaky breath._

"_You should get back to your date." I stand up and force a smile onto my face. "She's probably waiting for you." I turn to leave._

"_When did you and Cedric break up?"_

_I stop in my tracks. "A week before you asked Angelina to the Yule Ball."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I felt his breath on my neck._

_I shrug keeping my focus ahead. "Does it really matter? I wasn't heartbroken…I didn't need a shoulder to cry on. Besides, news travels fast around here I knew everyone would've found out eventually."_

_Fred turns me roughly around. "What about this?" he holds up his pinky. "Aren't we supposed to be best friends?"_

_Tears prick at the back of my eyes. "Yeah," I take his pinky with my own. "We're best friends. Always have been….always will be." I let go of his pinky and step out of his grip all the while thinking _'and nothing more'_ " It's late. I'm pretty tired. Goodnight."_

_I pick up the skirts of my gown and run away before he can say anything. _

...

I dust the bench off and take a seat.

"I tried my best to look beautiful that night for you Fred. Did you know that?" I ask the air. "I looked for the perfect dress for hours. I chose green because you always said it was the perfect color for me. I wore the golden locket you gave me on my thirteenth birthday, not because it went along with the dress but, because you got it for me. I did it all for you Fred. Did you notice?"

"He noticed."

I jump up and spin around to face the intruder…Angelina. She looks rough with her hair in a distressed ponytail and her arm in a sling.

"He noticed, Kyra." She repeats and smiles nervously. "You didn't know but, I followed Fred out that night at the Yule Ball. When I saw you two talking, I knew it wasn't me he had eyes for. He fancied you all along. I don't know if he noticed you did it all for him, but he did notice how beautiful you were." Her smile is sad now. "I know it's a terrible memory, but think back to the third task and how he took care of you. He loved you back then, even if he thought you loved Cedric." She bows her head in "goodbye" and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…

_The Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament- the whole day I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. The same feeling I've had when Harry's in trouble, or going to be. But this time it wasn't just Harry, it was Cedric too._

_Decked out in Hogwarts gear I approach Cedric's tent. Cho just left so I'm ok…right?_

"_Cedric?"_

"_Kyra? Hi." He smiles. "Come to wish me luck?"_

_I smile. "Something like that." I take a deep breath. "I want you to be careful ok? I've been having this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach all day. Promise me?"_

"_I promise I'll be careful."_

"_Diggory? We're about to start." Mad-Eye Moody says._

_Cedric nods at him then turns back to me. "I gotta go. I'll be careful. See you when it's all over, yeah?"_

"_Yeah." I smile and give him a quick hug before dashing out of the tent and up to the stadium benches to my seat between Fred and Ron. _

"_You ok? You haven't been looking too well today." Fred frowns at me._

"_I'll be ok. I think I'm just having nerved for Harry and Cedric both." I give him a half-hearted smile._

_The champions enter the magical maze that took place of our Quidditch pitch and the crowd falls silent, anticipating the winner. _

"_I wonder what it's like in there." Hermione says next to Ron._

"_I'd rather not think about it." I tell her._

_XXX_

_Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum are out of the maze. So now it's between Harry and Cedric. Either way, Hogwarts wins!_

_All the Hogwarts students are at the edge of their seats, waiting…watching the maze entrance for any sign of our Hogwarts champions'._

"_I hope Harry's ok." Ginny says._

_Our little group nods in agreement._

_Suddenly the maze entrance opens and someone in a red jersey flies out. Harry! The crowd stands up and cheers, but my stomach drops. Underneath Harry is someone limp and staring blankly into nothing. A scream of terror breaks the cheering and I push my way down to the boys._

"_Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore yells._

_Harry opens his eyes. He clutches onto Cedric's body and takes Dumbledore's wrist._

"_He's back." Harry whispers. "He's back. Voldemort."_

_My heart falls to my stomach and my eyes fall to Cedric. Sweet, caring, handsome Cedric…he's dead…truly dead. My ears begin ringing and everyone's voices are lost to me. Tears are flowing freely and I feel someone clutch onto my hand. I slowly look over and see Cho, and I'm sure my expression reflects hers. Terror and pain. Tears flowing like rivers we hug each other, trying to find comfort. Her time with him was so brief, yet I had three years of him._

"_Get them out of here. Get them to the castle." Dumbledore is saying._

"_Everyone go back to you Common Rooms! Now!"_

_Cho is ripped away by her friends and I watch her go._

"_Kyra…we need to go. Come on." Someone is telling me._

_Warm arms support me and lead me back to the castle, up the stairs, into Gryffindor Common Room and then everything goes black._

_XXX_

_I wake up in someone else's bed. I turn my head slowly to see Fred with his head on the bed but sitting in a chair._

_He looks so peaceful. No one else is in the room…I push his hair away from his face and smooth it back. He twitches awake and looks up at me._

"_You're awake." He smiles._

_I nod. _

"_Are you ok?" He asks, his eyes worried._

_I hesitate and then shrug._

"_Of course you're not ok." He mumbles to himself. "Who in their right mind would be ok after what you saw?"_

"_Harry's probably saw worse…he says he's back. Voldemort."_

_Fred cringes a bit._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention His name."_

_Fred shakes his head. "It's ok."_

"_Fred? Why do bad things happen to good people?"_

_He brings me into a hug, "I don't know Kyra, I just don't know."_

…

"Hello dear."

I look up to see the Fat Lady, I had wandered all the way up to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hello, I don't suppose you could let me in without the password?"

The Fat Lady looks me up and down then smiles softly. "I don't think it really matters right now does it?" and with that she swings open and I climb in through the hole.

"Thank you." I murmur as I pass her.

"You're welcome." She replies before swinging to a close.


End file.
